Judge P
Judge P is a member of the judges. She is the only female Judge to be introduced in the series. She is initially shown to be Park Mu-Bong's secretary. Appearance She is a tall, slim woman, wearing a female version of the Judge's uniform. It is all black with matching skirt and heels but has an open white high collar. Her hair is blue that is tied up into a bun, while having long bangs thats swept to one side. Personality Judge P is a seemingly calm and dutiful woman, focusing on her tasks and keeping a serious air about her. She is also quite caring and respectful to the rest of her peers. She felt sorry that Judge Q had to be lied to about the death of Judge T's family. But she does seem to have a temper as she got very annoyed at Jin Mo-Ri for defeating Gang Man Suk in one hit (since lost a bet to Judge S). Being Mu-Bong's secretary, she is seen almost always by his side, prepared to do what he asks without asking any questions. Plot A Round With God As the preliminaries round of the God Of High School Tournament was about to end, Moon Gi-Joo told all the Judges that is about to be over, but then Judge P told Gi-Joo there is still one more called Gang Man-Suk and he out of them all, he show more talent. When the round between Man-Suk and Go Gam-Do were about to begin, P mention that the tae kon do Man-Suk is using is a different form which is used for war not sport which is known as Northern ITF Taekwondo. P then go on about Man-Suk past and how he killed three hundred student for revenge, even calling him a monster. When Mo-Ri got between the fight of Gang Man-Suk and Go Gam-Do, all the other Judges went in to stop him. P somehow arm lock Mo-Ri without using her hands and was upset that Mo-Ri for ruining the fight, but in reality she was upset for losing her money which she bet Man-Suk to win. Nationals Sage Realm Ragnarok RE:A Round With God She is pregnant with Mubong Park's child. Abilities Judge P's combat abilities are yet to be known but she has a GP of 100 and can use charyeok. 'Charyeok' Marionette: It is not shown how powerful she is when in battle, but she uses her Charyeok to create 'dolls' of Shim Bong-Sa's family to trick Drake McDonald into 'killing' them and lead the Judges to the organization which attacked Jin Tae-Jin. *'Doll Creation': It is mentioned that she can create dolls or copies of other people and be connected to them thus knowing and seeing what they know and see. *'String Creation:' She is able to create powerful strings that can be used in a variety of ways apart from weapon to cut enemies. **'Trapping:' She was able to use her strings to hold people still, as seen when she used it against Na Han-Sung. **'Bodily Manipulation:' By attaching her strings to a human body she is able to manipulate them like a puppet. **'Communication Line:' She seems to be able to use her strings to create a communication wire where she can "see" what's happening wherever her line is attached to and also use it to telepathically speak to people from afar. The distance is not disclosed, but she was able to use this ability from Ganghwado to Seoul. Image Gallery TGOH - Characters - Judge P - String Trap (CH069 - 05).png|Using her strings to hold Han-Sung down. TGOH - Characters - Judge P - String Communication (CH110).png|Using her strings to "see" what's happening. TGOH - Characters - Judge P - Marionette (CH053).png|Her Charyeok: Marionette. TGOH - Characters - Judge P - String Communication (CH012).png|Apprehending Jin Mo-Ri. TGOH - CH074 - Judge P.jpg|Using her strings to make people talk ` Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Human